Digimon Tamers: North of 49
by DMShade
Summary: Episode 2 Up! The mystery group contacts B.J., and a high school girl gets a crash course in being a Tamer! Read 'n' Rate, Please!
1. Episode 1: Blood Oaths

Digimon Tamers: North of 49  
  
Episode One: Blood Oaths  
  
B.J.'s Journal – (Date Deleted)  
  
My name is B.J. Pepin, I'm 20…and I'm pretty much alone in this world.  
  
Not like that, I mean. I've got my family. My Mother, sister Samantha, and Aunt Heather who lives with us…Dad passed away when I was 15. I've got my friends and relatives and classmates and stuff, I've got all of that.  
  
What I meant is, I don't have a partner.  
  
You see, around nine months ago, bizarre creatures began popping up…first in far off Japan, then all over the world. Word spread, through news and the Internet, that these creatures were formed from the data that passes through almost any device with computer chips in it. They're called Digimon, and before this, we'd only believed they were fiction, the work of an imaginative mind. At the time they terrorized cities across the planet. My hometown of Calgary was lucky…monsters had popped up in nearby Edmonton, Banff, even the Drumheller badlands, but none strayed toward my prairie metropolis. Armies were mobilized, warnings were issued, and in some countries I'd heard martial law was even declared. The threat disappeared, rumour had it, thanks to the efforts of a dozen or so Japanese citizens.  
  
Peace reigned…until they came back.  
  
Slowly, digimon were being sighted absolutely everywhere…and they were endearing themselves to the people, rather than attacking like the huge behemoths that had plagued us shortly before. The first reported sightings were in hospitals worldwide…nurses checking in on newborn babies in the maternity ward would find the infant cuddled up to a little puffball in their bassinet with them, or crying their eyes out while the little creatures frantically tried to comfort them. From there it spread, young, old, male, female, heedless of nationality, faith or otherwise…soon every human on the planet encountered a creature that knew them so well it was like they were separated at birth.  
  
Every human on the planet, save for me, it feels.  
  
No matter where you go, no one walks alone. Though Calgary was small by most places' standards, at just shy of one million people, it had seemed crowded even before Digimon came into people's lives. The world had changed seemingly overnight. Digimon had learned about us, and us about them, so fast it was like we'd known of the others' existence for eons.  
  
It isn't utopia, of course. Wild digimon prowl the earth, and many are bold enough to explore urban areas. But naturally, they're driven off by law enforcement…never thought I'd be addressing a "Constable Tyrannomon" at any point in my life.  
  
Like I said, I had to be the last person on earth to have not met "My" Digimon. People stopped, stared, some were even bold enough to ask where my partner was. I'd say nothing and move on.  
  
It's become like that old romantic tale where everyone has a soulmate…everyone has a partner. So, why am I alone? Am I so weird that there can't be a Digimon out there that understands me, that thinks like I think?  
  
I dunno…I hope it's not true…  
  
Knocking interrupted B.J.'s writing. "It's open." He stated.  
  
Opening the door, a pink bird stuck its head in. "Donna…I mean your Mom, says she'd like you to set the dinner table. We're having pasta tonight."  
  
"Okay, Biyomon. Tell Mom I just need a minute to wrap up." B.J. replied, turning back to his journal.  
  
At night, I wonder…if I actually DO have a Digimon partner, what is he or she like? Would they be someone strong like a Cyberdramon, intelligent like Tentomon, or cute and compassionate like Calumon? Whenever I look at the type of person I am…relatively smart, good kid, a bit immature…I don't see a Digimon like that.  
  
Maybe that's why I have no partner…no Digimon exists like me.  
  
B.J. closed the book and went into the dining room to set the table.  
  
Seven spaces around one table, He thought, and just months ago, there used to be only four… He laid out the places around the table, listing each person as he went. Their partners, naturally, sat beside them.  
  
"Mom, Biyomon, Samantha, Tsukaimon, Heather, MarineAngemon, and me." Being partner-less now stung far more than the old complaint that he was the only guy in the house, since Dad passed away. When he wasn't sorry for himself, he wondered who his father's partner would have been. Knowing him, it would have been some strong, smart, righteous Digimon, Like WarGreymon or AeroVeedramon or something.  
  
"Something smells good!" A small purple mammal with bat-like wings for ears peeked around the corner from the living room. "Is dinner almost ready?"  
  
"I'm serving it right now." Mrs. Pepin answered, handing a steaming plate to Biyomon, who took it to the table and set it in the place of its owner.  
  
"Right, I know the drill." The little Digimon disappeared from view. "Samantha, hurry up and save your game! Dinner's on the table!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming! God, Tsukaimon, hold on, just a minute!" B.J.'s fourteen-year-old sister entered and took her seat at the table. Dressed in jeans and a cropped shirt, she pushed her shoulder length brown hair behind her and waited.  
  
"B.J., go downstairs and wake your Aunt up for dinner." His Mom asked.  
  
"Right." He hurried down to the door of Heather's basement bedroom. Knocking, he then opened the door a crack. "Aunty Heather?"  
  
A little white winged creature appeared from nowhere, hovering right in front of B.J.'s face, almost scaring him. "You know Heather likes to nap on weekends. What is it?"  
  
"Dinnertime, MarineAngemon." B.J. said flatly…how Heather slept with the hyper little Digimon in her room was a mystery. When he'd first appeared, Biyomon described the Sea Animal Digimon as '3 Gigabytes of energy on a 2 Gig drive', and the whole household believed it.  
  
"I'll get her up…be at the table in 5! Now go on, get!" The creature said, pushing the door closed.  
  
"Got it." B.J. replied, and went back to the table.  
  
Dinner passed, and conversation was the usual for their dinners. Heather complained about one of her supervisors, Samantha talked about the Movie she and Tsukaimon had seen with their best friends, Brittany and DemiDevimon, and commented on how the two still spoke little to one another. Mom just said work was work, but Biyomon confessed she'd spilled coffee on the boss' Gazimon "by accident"…and she had been sorry…but only while the two were around to hear her. Soon after she and Mrs. Pepin locked their office door and laughed themselves stupid.  
  
"What'd you do, B.J.?" Heather asked.  
  
"Same old stuff. Sentry Box, card tournament. Lost." He replied quietly.  
  
"Why do you have a hobby you suck at?" His sister said.  
  
"Samantha!" Tsukaimon said incredulously.  
  
"What? He never comes home with any other response than 'Lost'. Why's he play?"  
  
"It kills time." B.J. responded.  
  
"As long as you enjoy it, it doesn't matter." Biyomon said, obviously trying to diffuse the situation.  
  
"Yeah." He said, and went back to eating.  
  
Once dinner was finished, B.J. wordlessly washed the dishes, then went to bed…he had to get up early, to cover a story for his Journalism class…he hated journalism…they seemed to want robots to report the news. No flash, no flair, just facts. How boring. Not to mention his own free time was required quite a bit for his work, which explained why he would be getting up before noon on a Sunday. Only a few minutes into his attempt to sleep, he had to pound on his bedroom wall. His sister came through the door to his bedroom soon after.  
  
"WHAT?" She asked.  
  
"Keep it down in there, I'm trying to sleep!" B.J. said grumpily.  
  
"Well, Sorry! I was having a few Capcom VS. SNK 2 matches with Tsukaimon."  
  
"Fine, just turn it down." He responded. "And another thing…I want my PS2 back in my room tomorrow."  
  
"Fine. G'night." She closed the door behind her.  
  
B.J. rolled over in bed and tried to relax… "Lucky stiff…she doesn't know how good she has it with Tsukaimon." He managed to quell his mind just long enough to drift off to sleep.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he wasn't in his bedroom. In fact, he wasn't anywhere he recognized. He'd never had a dream this vivid…the trees looked like they were painted in pastels, and the ground was patterned like a quilt.  
  
"Weird…I KNOW I'm dreaming, but I'm not waking up. Heather's into this mystic stuff, what'd she call it…Lucid dreaming?" B.J. spoke to himself. "Now what?" He scanned the area, and caught sight of what looked like a city…made of an infant's soft building blocks. "Well, I got nowhere else to be." He said, turning to head toward it.  
  
"It's almost creepy…I feel like I've been shrunk and I'm stuck in someone's toy box!" He mused. Further into town, he came across as field full of baskets. "What's with the bassinets?" He knelt down and looked in.  
  
A little black ball with golden eyes and little, rounded, cat-like ears squeaked back at him.  
  
"Heh heh, how cute…it's like a really tiny-"  
  
"Digimon?" A voice behind him finished his thought.  
  
"Yeah…" B.J. stood and turned around to find a red and blue mammal just a few feet away. "You're, Elecmon, right?"  
  
"That's right. How did you get here?" He asked.  
  
"Uhm, it's my dream, right?" B.J. asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Dream?" Elecmon stepped forward, reaching for B.J.'s shin…and his paw passed right through. "Ah, now I get it."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Astral Projection. You're dreaming, but you're traveling in real places." Elecmon explained.  
  
"Like a living ghost?" B.J. asked, seeing if his own hands would pass through himself…they did not.  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Well, if you're Elecmon, then this is Primary Village, right?"  
  
"Bullseye. How'd you know?" Elecmon asked, stunned.  
  
"Long story. So, how'd I Astral perfect myself here?"  
  
"I don't know HOW...but I can guess WHY." Elecmon turned and dashed off.  
  
"Hey! What way is this to answer me?" B.J. asked indignantly.  
  
"Follow me! I have something of yours!" Elecmon called back.  
  
"Something of mine?" B.J. asked himself, dashing after the mouse like digimon.  
  
"In here." Elecmon wandered through a field full of eggs. "Now where is it?…"  
  
"Where's what?"  
  
"Never mind, I found it." Elecmon gestured to an egg patterned like his own fur.  
  
"Uhm, I'm not a fan of eggs. Make me sick."  
  
"It's fake. Crack it." Elecmon said.  
  
"Uh, a'ight." He touched the egg to be sure he could, and found it resisted the poke. Elecmon grinned. "Uhm, aren't I supposed to be unable to do this?"  
  
"What good is something of yours if you can't touch it?" Elecmon said sagely.  
  
"Uh, okay." B.J. picked the egg up and broke it over his knee. A small device tumbled out, and he caught it before he hit the ground. "What's this?" He examined the small device…it was round, white and almost disc-shaped, with a slot in the side and a screen with buttons on the front. It also had a chain attached…like it was meant to go around his neck. "Is this a…Digivice?"  
  
"It's a D-Medal…your D-Medal, to be precise." Elecmon said. "Go ahead, put it on."  
  
B.J. slipped the chain over his head. "Weird…it feels like it belongs here."  
  
"Because it DOES belong there, naturally." Elecmon nodded. "Well, my job is done, back to watching out for the younger Digimon. Besides, it looks like your time is almost up." Elecmon turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Huh?" B.J. looked down, and realized he was now obviously transparent.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you again, kid. Later."  
  
"Wait! Why would I have this thing? I don't even…unghh…" B.J. brought his hand to his temple. "I feel lightheaded…" Try as he could, he could not remain conscious…the last he saw was the world on it's side, as he settled down to his knees, then lay on the ground, unable to stay awake…  
  
"I…don't even have…a partner…" B.J. muttered.  
  
"Samantha…your brother's talking in his sleep." A familiar voice said.  
  
"He's even complaining in his sleep. Jeez, what a baby." Things clicked, and he realized Samantha and Tsukaimon were in his room.  
  
"I heard that." B.J. said as he sat up. "What the heck are you guys doing in here?"  
  
"You wanted us to be your backup alarm, remember? Mayor Bronconnier's speech?" Samantha replied, playing with a few things on B.J.'s computer desk.  
  
"Yeah. Samantha and I are taking pictures for Social Studies." Tsukaimon added, holding up his camera. Sam's was around her neck.  
  
"Really…thanks then. If you guys get a good shot, can I get a copy for my story?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great…now one more thing." B.J. said.  
  
"What's that?" Tsukaimon asked.  
  
"Get out of my room…I gotta take a shower and get dressed."  
  
"Oh, right." Tsukaimon flew toward the door, taking Sam's hand and pulling her out.  
  
B.J. yawned and stretched…before noticing an unusual feeling on his chest…looking down, the device from his dream hung around his neck.  
  
"So I DID do that astral thing…but how'd I bring it back with me…and what good is a Digivice when you have no partner?" He mumbled. A moment later, he gave up on those questions and took it off, not wanting to short it out in the shower.  
  
After a shower and getting dressed, he looked the medal over again…bizarre…but when he looked at it, he felt like there was a piece of him missing while it wasn't around his neck. In the end, he put it on, and tucked it under his shirt, before shouldering his bookbag and running out with his sister to catch the bus, headed downtown.  
  
They arrived early enough for the speech to stand up near the front…B.J. was guaranteed to hear every word, and Sam and Tsukaimon were close enough to get top-notch shots at a moment's notice. The mayor was already on the stage set up in Olympic Plaza, the fountain drained for the event.  
  
"I know we assume most politicians are slime, but Bronconnier's got it hard with a Sukamon following him around." Samantha giggled.  
  
"Give the guy a break, he was only elected six months ago…he hasn't had long enough to come off good or bad." B.J. replied.  
  
"But with this big event in the middle of downtown, he must have good news to report." Tsukaimon observed.  
  
"Let's hope so…but what's with all the security? I haven't seen this many Champion Digimon in one place before." Samantha said, her eyes straying from cop to cop…among their partners a Leomon, Flamedramon and Shurimon.  
  
"Perhaps it's something controversial…there's still the HFC out there." Tsukaimon said nervously.  
  
"Those guys are sick, in my opinion…the Humans First Coalition…believing digimon are tools, even though they're living things." B.J. scowled.  
  
"I'd like to take my shoe and shove it so far up their butts the laces'd hang out their noses!" Sam added, growling. Tsukaimon blinked at the response.  
  
"Shh! It looks like he's starting!" B.J. said, as the mayor approached the podium.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Digimon," Mayor David 'Bronco' Bronconnier began. "In one corner of this very parkspace, sits a monument to the brave women who, earlier in our nation's history, fought for the right of women to vote…to have women considered persons under Canadian law. Their trial was a long, hard, arduous journey, beginning with one person, and spreading to the thousands."  
  
"Today, I seek to emulate their example. It started with myself, has spread to the aldermen, and will grow faster than it's predecessor, to the hundreds of thousands." The Mayor's Sukamon seemed to get more excited as the tension built. Sam and Tsukaimon snapped photo after photo, and B.J. scribbled down potential quotes furiously.  
  
"Our government has been working on this, as has countless others. Today, I seek to start the ball rolling, spreading the issue across our province, our country, and eventually, to the United Nations, and speed their acceptance of the same."  
  
"Come on, Dave, hit us with the big one…" Shade mumbled eagerly.  
  
"Today, by municipal legislation, Digimon in Calgary are considered persons, under Law!" A Wild chorus of cheers, whistling and various cries arose from the gathered people…until, scattered amongst the gathered, various citizens donned large shades, bandanas and ski masks in the April sun, drew guns from their purses, bags and backpacks, and each fired a single round into the air, turning the cries into screams. People began to run immediately, but more disguised troops began to line the outer rim of the park, barring exit with firearms and ferocious digimon.  
  
"Trash!" One masked man raised a megaphone and began heading for the stage, a Gargomon following right behind. "Digimon are tools, as any electronic device is! This digimon suffrage you tout is ridiculous! Would you give rights to your computer, your television? Digimon are data…walking programs…they are to take commands and follow them; no more, no less." He had ascended to the podium, shoved aside the mayor and began speaking into the mic.  
  
"We of the Humans First Coalition shall make an example of this town…no one leaves this Plaza until these foolish rights are revoked!" The main cried, raising his firearm, and the assorted supporters, and even their digimon, did the same, cheering.  
  
"We'll see about that." Bronconnier muttered, and strode straight up to the distracted 'preacher', laying a straight punch into his jaw. The gunman followed up by elbowing the mayor and pointing his automatic rifle at him.  
  
"Purple Fog!" Tsukaimon flooded the stage with gas, choking the attackers, then "Slamming Attack" tackled the masked assailant, making him drop his gun.  
  
"Open Fire!" He cried, and all hell broke loose.  
  
People began charging, overpowering human adversaries only to find their digimon right behind. No HFC member's shot hit anything that couldn't withstand it. As B.J. fended off a shade-sporting assailant with a sharp, backward kick to the face, he saw the whole thing in pieces.  
  
Samantha, Blinding a charging, armed woman with her camera before punching her in the stomach, setting up, and pile driving her into the grass.  
  
A Renamon springing off a Hyogamon, while a human, his back turned to B.J., followed up, smashing it with an umbrella.  
  
A BlackGatomon Hypnotizing both human and digimon, the pair falling asleep back to back.  
  
A policeman's Leomon, deflecting bullets with his sword.  
  
Mayor Bronconnier's Sukamon bombing the onstage attacker's Gargomon, as the fog cleared.  
  
"Don't mess around with that piffling thing, take him out!" The masked man cried, pointing to the Mayor, whom Samantha and Tsukaimon had gotten to in the confusion, and was leading off the stage. "Ventilate all of them!"  
  
"SAMANTHA!" B.J. ran toward the stage as the Gargomon lined up his gun, apparently focused less on the primary target, and more on the girl between them. The mayor and B.J.'s sister continued to run, Gargomon's bullets missing by inches, save for one, which grazed both Samantha and her digimon. Neither stopped for an instant, running despite the pain.  
  
"Don't TOUCH her!" B.J. cried, charging madly at the heavily armed Digimon. It turned to face him, rounds still pumping from its gun-arm, but slowing down.  
  
Thud, thud, thud…B.J. heard before feeling the 3 bullets pound into his torso. He was pushed back a step…and brought his hand to his shirt…already more red than black with his blood…he could feel the sticky liquid of life against his body, soaking into his clothes, and coating the device under his shirt, around his neck.  
  
His whole world seemed to turn red as he slumped to his knees…he heard "Let's go, Police reinforcements are coming!" and the heavy footsteps of Gargomon following his partner, then, nothing…  
  
"This is my fault." Samantha said that afternoon as she sat outside B.J.'s hospital room, trying to ignore the itch of the salve on her wounds and the bandage concealing it.  
  
"Don't say that." Tsukaimon replied, a similar dressing around the small digimon's foreleg.  
  
"But B.J. got hurt because I tried to play hero. Last the doctors told me, his condition was still Serious, and threatening to drop to Critical."  
  
"What's wrong with playing hero? After all, what do you think HE was doing distracting them?" The little mammal climbed into his partner's lap.  
  
"I guess you got a point…" Sam said, stroking the bat-winged creature. "It's just…why wasn't I smarter? Faster? Maybe even stronger?"  
  
"What's wrong with you now?" Tsukaimon asked, looking up.  
  
"I dunno…I just feel like…I'm not doing enough…I'm like B.J., kinda…I have my partner…" She scratched behind one of Tsukaimon's ears, "…but I don't feel whole."  
  
"Whole?"  
  
"Y'know…meaning to my life…when things got hairy today, my blood was pumping…I want more of that." Samantha said. "I sound weird, don't I?"  
  
"Not really. We Digimon are always looking to better ourselves…why can't a human look for that?" Tsukaimon nodded sagely.  
  
"Well, you guys Digivolve…Humans just get older."  
  
"Humans change too, Samantha…it's not as visible, but it's there." Tsukaimon replied.  
  
"You're right…besides…I have a purpose now…" Samantha said, looking up at a TV, showing the mess around Olympic Plaza, the attack being covered on the news…  
  
"The Plaza stands deserted after today's HFC strike, the memories of fear lingering like the smell of gunpowder over this area. Fortunately, there were few injuries, and Mayor Bronconnier was safe, due to the efforts of a girl who wished to remain anonymous. Only one person was seriously injured, 20-year-old B.J. Pepin, who remains in hospital in serious condition after suffering from three gunshots to his body. Some HFC members were caught, but the one responsible for the shooting, as well as his partner, a Gargomon, are still on the loose. This is Nima Tokata, Global Calgary News."  
  
"…A Purpose?" Tsukaimon asked.  
  
"Yeah…to keep this place safe…protect the rights Digimon have just earned…" Samantha's eyes smoldered with hatred, "…and to stick it to the b*st*rds who nearly killed my brother!"  
  
"I'm with you!" Tsukaimon said confidently, and the pair high-fived, accidentally reopening their wounds a little in the process.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"That smarts!"  
  
A Single drop oozed from under each one's dressings…Samantha's crimson blood, and a dark liquid swimming with ones and zeroes from Tsukaimon's gash…the droplets landed on the plastic cushioning between them, and ran downhill toward the same button in the upholstered chair…as the drops touched, a faint light was emitted, grabbing the two's attention.  
  
"Huh?" Tsukaimon said, as the glow remolded itself into a disc, then outward…the light faded, leaving a bizarre-looking, blue wristwatch.  
  
"What happened?" Sam said, puzzled, and picked the item up. "And what's this?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but I get the feeling it's ours." Tsukaimon examined it. "Put it on.  
  
Samantha strapped the device onto her left wrist. "Weird…feels like I've worn this thing all my life." She rolled her wrist and stretched her arm out…it felt as though she were wearing nothing at all. "But…where did it come from?"  
  
"There's a slot in it, like the card scanners for your brother's card game." Tsukaimon noted.  
  
"Wonder if it takes Visa or MasterCard…" Sam half-heartedly joked.  
  
"Miss Pepin?" A voice said, and Samantha looked up at a policewoman, a Piximon fluttering beside her. "I'm Constable Lenelle…I was sent to bring you home to your parents."  
  
"But what about B.J.?" Sam asked worriedly.  
  
"Your brother is being held overnight…he'll need to recover after they removed the…ahem, after his incident." The woman held out her hand. "Come on now, it's late…the doctors can't let you stay."  
  
"Alright…" Samantha shyly took the offered hand, cradling Tsukaimon in her other arm.  
  
You'd better live, B.J…I'll never forgive you if you die!  
  
B.J. never moved throughout his night's rest in the empty room…or almost empty…a tall, lithe figure phased in, out of view of the moonlight streaming through the window. It hung back, while a cloaked figure stepped forward, looking at the wounded young man.  
  
"You sure it's him you sensed, Renamon?" The figure asked.  
  
"Positive." The Vulpine figure took a single step into the light, the pale moon making her fur appear a silvery grey.  
  
"He took a few shots from a Gargomon…and he's still alive…barely, but that's still impressive…" The figure turned back to its partner. "What do you know about him?"  
  
"I did my homework. B.J. Pepin, aged 20 years…SAIT Journalism student, first year of a two-year degree course…unemployed, with no criminal record." the Renamon said, firing off each fact.  
  
"How'd you get all that from a sense?" the cloaked being asked.  
  
"Looking, listening, then using what I found to search further. It's called the Internet, Darkness." Renamon said simply. "There is one unusual factor, though; He has no partner."  
  
"You sensed he'd be one of us, but he doesn't have a partner?"  
  
"Correct." Renamon said, stepping closer…specifically, to a tray of personal effects on the nightstand…a necklace with a Medic-Alert amulet and a small charm on it, a pair of rings, one adorned with a dragon, a watch, and…  
  
"Here's proof…his D-Medal." She said, holding it up.  
  
"It's…red…I thought the vision included Blue, Yellow, Black and White."  
  
"Change of plans, I guess…Fate isn't a set course, Darkness…it's just the best course…besides…the device reeks of blood." Renamon stated.  
  
"Well, Duh, he only got juiced like a tomato today!" The figure, whose name was apparently Darkness, snorted, crossing his arms. "Is it damaged?"  
  
"It seems to be functioning normally, despite what happened to it." Renamon reported, setting it down.  
  
"Well, I dunno how this partner-less guy is going to help, but that's not my business." Darkness turned away. "C'mon, Renamon, Valerie and Ben probably expect a full report. I just hope it's still worth something when we give it."  
  
"B.J. will recover…I foresaw that…we'll marshal our forces soon enough." Renamon finished, before both human and digimon faded from the room, leaving the still unconscious B.J. alone again.  
  
"Mr. Pepin! Mr. Pepin, a word please!"  
  
"Not now…another time, I'm still tired."  
  
Geez…and in another year, I'll BE one of these people…they're vultures! B.J. moaned to himself. He'd come to mid-morning, and after a few tests, was released from hospital around sunset, and advised to keep activity to a minimum until his body replenished the lost blood.  
  
He had no idea how the media knew…maybe they just kept circling the building, he joked.  
  
"Mr. Pepin, your views on the HFC?" A female reporter asked, holding out a mic to him. B.J. paused. I may as well give them their sound byte.  
  
"May I?" He said, reaching for the microphone, which she surrendered to him. "The Humans First Coalition is heavily misguided, in my opinion. No one got their point across by shoving it down someone's throat…or pumping it into his stomach." He paused as the collected people chuckled at the joke.  
  
"The fact is, they believe Digimon are appliances…tools…this couldn't be farther from the truth. Your TV can entertain you, but it can't console you. Your Computer can educate you, but it can't advise you. Digimon laugh, cry, feel pain, get angry, and so much more. Can an appliance be jealous of you? Can it congratulate you, be proud of you, or hold you up when you can't do it yourself? HELL no. Digimon are living creatures, and the rights they've been given are wholly earned." He then meekly gave the microphone back.  
  
"Mr. Pepin, where was your digimon during this incident?" Another reporter asked.  
  
B.J.'s face turned to a scowl. "No further questions." He forced himself through the throngs of mic and camera-wielding people and into a squad car. His Mother and Aunt were unable to pick him up, as he'd learned by phone the media had hounded them much like they just did him, and both were so shaken they did not feel they could drive.  
  
"Nice speech." The officer commented once they had pulled out of the hospital, breaking the silence hanging over them.  
  
"Yeah, did you plan that?" A huge canine face poked in from the backseat – that of a Dobermon.  
  
B.J. stared at his feet. "No…I was just upset and it all came to a head…scaring people, and even killing for one's beliefs just makes me wanna…wanna…"  
  
BEEP BEEP!  
  
"It makes you wanna beep?" The dog digimon blinked.  
  
"Huh?" B.J. reached into his sweater and pulled out something on a chain. "My D-Medal…"  
  
"Your what?" The cop asked.  
  
"Nothing." B.J. replied, studying the device. "Say Officer…uhm…"  
  
"Kensie."  
  
"Yeah, Officer Kensie…could you turn right up ahead?" B.J. asked.  
  
"…But that'll take us downtown…don't you live up in the Northeast?" the cop said, confused.  
  
"Ethan…" Dobermon nudged his partner. "Do as the kid asks."  
  
"Okay…but I don't like it." Ethan stated.  
  
"It's alright…I have a bus pass…I can take the train home." B.J. said reassuredly.  
  
Dobermon studied the readout. "Give me a closer look." B.J. removed the device and held it up. "Looks like it's coming from the Eau Claire area."  
  
"Great, just drop me off." B.J. said.  
  
"WHAT?" Officer Kensie said incredulously.  
  
"Trust him, Ethan. Or at least trust me. He'll be fine." Dobermon said solemnly.  
  
"All right…we'll be there in a few minutes." The cop said, watching the bridge across the Bow River approach. What none in the squad car saw, was a simple grey van, pulling in 50 yards behind them.  
  
"This is it…Eau Claire Market…will you be fine from here?" Officer Kensie asked.  
  
"Yeah." B.J. said, getting out of the car. "Call and tell my family I'm OK, and I'm covering some side business."  
  
"All right." The cop replied, and B.J. began striking off after his D- Medal's signal.  
  
"Hey, kid!"  
  
B.J. turned around to see Dobermon poking his head out the rear window.  
  
"Got a message for you to deliver, when you get where you're going."  
  
"What's that?" B.J. asked.  
  
"Tell 'em 'Welcome to Calgary'."  
  
B.J. grinned, realizing what the canine hinted at, nodded, and dashed off after the signal.  
  
" 'Welcome to Calgary?' What's that about?" Ethan asked.  
  
"It means a lot, Ethan…a hell of a lot." Dobermon replied.  
  
"Ahhh…" The cop said, and pulled away.  
  
B.J. circled behind the mall, the lot empty and all inner lights extinguished – it had closed, it's Monday operating hours long passed. He stood at a bridge connecting a small playground to the side of the mall to a patch of land, standing solitary in the middle of the Bow River.  
  
"Looks like it's in Prince's Island Park…" He mumbled, walking across nervously…the silence was oppressive…he almost felt as though he were trespassing…looking at the setting sun, he urged himself onward. "Just do this, and you can go home…"  
  
Prince's Island was pretty big…about 2 acres of grass and large trees out in the middle of the river. B.J. passed the half-cared for stage used for festival entertainment…the signal he hunted for led him farther and farther from the solitary exit.  
  
B.J. examined his D-Medal again. "I've almost found it."  
  
"Too bad…" a voice drifted back to him, "…seeing as I found you first." B.J. whirled around to find the same masked man from the attack on the Mayor's speech facing him…both he and his Gargomon had weapons drawn. "Heard about your little speech over the radio…you're passionate, I'll give you that."  
  
B.J. backed up against a tree. "You…"  
  
"You set back our cause with your hero act…taking those bullets and bouncing back…now I have to remain in hiding…" The hoodlum chuckled. "But before I go, I figured, if you wanted to be a martyr, you ought to go all the way."  
  
B.J. tensed as both man and Digimon took careful aim.  
  
"You've got a lot of heart, kid…hope you're an organ donor."  
  
B.J. growled at the gunman…and was surprised to hear it come out far more powerful than he expected…it also continued though he had stopped…  
  
"Hatchling Dash!" A Bronze blur shot out from the trees to one side, tackling the human and rolling away. It came to a stop…the creature stood 5' tall, like a little bronze, wingless dragon, with a long tail ending in a spade, and teeth poking out from it's upper lip. Stubby, swept back horns grew from it's head, and a silvery, downward pointing triangle lay between golden eyes that burned with anger while it flashed a superior smile.  
  
"Why you…" The gunman reached for his gun again, only to find it wasn't there. "What?"  
  
"Looking for this?" The creature spun the gun on a claw before throwing it up, catching it in his mouth, and chomping it up. He spat out the remains, so battered they were useless even for scrap metal.  
  
"Get him, Gargomon! I'll handle the kid." The crook ordered, drawing a switchblade. Gargomon advanced on the dragon, leveling his gun. "Gargolaser!" It cried, pumping out shot after shot, but the creature sidestepped them all.  
  
Meanwhile, B.J. was ducking and dodging slashes from the frenzied criminal, looking for some chance. He found it, catching the assailant's wrist and wrenching it in a direction it was not meant to go, forcing him to drop the knife. Still holding the hand with his right, he struck the enemy in the face with his left wrist with snapping, semi-backhand motions. He tried to punch with his left, but B.J. released his other hand and blocked the strike with his forearm, pushing it outward, and trying to force the masked man off balance. It worked, and B.J. followed up by thrusting both open palms together into his chest, forcing him back a few steps, then dashed the distance, pushed off with his left, and spun around to plant his right foot square into the would-be murderer's face. He fell onto his back, moaned, and lay still.  
  
"I've had about enough of this." The bronze digimon said, before tendrils of black energy seemed to gather around his mouth. "Dark Missile! ROAR!" A ball of dark energy flew from its opened mouth, and struck the Gargomon, shoving him harshly up against a tree. "Hatchling Dash!" The dragon pounded his entire body into the creature, and it slumped against the tree, unconscious. "Yeah, that's more like it!"  
  
B.J.'s legs seemed ready to give out under him…the heat of battle plus his weakened condition left him exhausted. "Th…Thanks…for saving me…"  
  
The creature ran over and tried to support the young man. "Think nothing of it, B.J.!"  
  
"How…how do you…" B.J. wheezed, and couldn't finish his question.  
  
"Know your name?" It asked, and B.J. nodded. "I'd better…how would I find my partner if I don't even know his name?"  
  
"You're my…and I'm your…"  
  
"Yep. Name's Shademon." The dragon hugged B.J. as best he could. "And you and me's gonna be closer than brothers!" B.J.'s D-Medal went off, and he held it out as a holographic display appeared.  
  
"Shademon," B.J. read, finding his breath again. "Vaccine-Type Hatchling Digimon, Rookie Level. Attacks: Dark Missile and Hatchling Dash. A gifted, all-around brawler digimon with a thick hide and quick reflexes."  
  
"That's me! So…what do we do about Dumb and Dumber over there?"  
  
"Oh, I've got an Idea…" B.J. Replied. Shortly thereafter, the two left the island, headed for the train home. "By the way…someone wanted me to say this…and I want to say it, too…Welcome to Calgary."  
  
"Incredible…" B.J.'s mother said.  
  
"You made the news twice in one day, and three times in two!" MarineAngemon laughed, as the whole family watched the TV late that night…  
  
"In a follow-up story, the man and digimon who orchestrated the HFC strike on Mayor Bronconnier's speech yesterday morning have been apprehended. The man and his Gargomon were found at Prince's Island Park following a phoned- in tip, tied together - and to a tree - by the Gargomon's ears. When escorted to a police wagon, the accused was verbally abusive, cursing the existence of attack victim B.J. Pepin as he was taken away. Police believe an attempt to get revenge upon Pepin for his earlier remarks was foiled, and by the recuperated college student himself. As of this time, neither Pepin nor anyone else has claimed credit for subduing the terrorist pair. However, this reporter would like to express her gratitude to the responsible party, no matter whom it is. This is Nirmala Naidoo-Hill, Global Calgary News."  
  
"I didn't expect to make news until I passed Journalism!" B.J. joked.  
  
"Well, there goes that plan!" Shademon added.  
  
"You've been excused from classes tomorrow, B.J., to recover from your wounds, but the coordinator said you'll have to catch up on any work assigned today and tomorrow." Tsukaimon reported, reading the message it had taken.  
  
Samantha picked up the purple mammal. "Well, I'm going to bed. Way to kick butt, B.J.. Goodnight." Other goodnights were mumbled as everyone broke off to get some rest.  
  
Biyomon fluttered up and gave B.J. a quick kiss on the cheek. "Donna and I are really proud of you." She then flew back to her partner, and off to bed.  
  
B.J. climbed into bed, then shifted aside as Shademon crawled in beside him. "This'll take some getting used to." B.J. commented.  
  
"Yeah…but I'm worth it." Shademon joked.  
  
B.J. turned the light beside the bed off and got comfortable. "You bet you are, Shademon. 'Night partner."  
  
" 'Night, partner."  
  
Elsewhere in town, a figure sat before her TV, a draconic creature of her own beside her, and a cordless phone to her ear.  
  
"This proves it, Ben, Andrew…he's one. Undoubtedly."  
  
"How soon should we approach him?" One voice asked.  
  
"Soon, unfortunately." The female responded. "I would like to let him rest, but he's made enemies with a dangerous group, and quickly. If we don't get to him, an HFC bullet will…and it won't strike him where he can recover."  
  
"Leave it to Renamon and I." Another male voice spoke.  
  
"No…you do too much, Darkness…let me handle it." The first male interceded.  
  
"Fine. Let's hope B.J. will be approachable during his 15 minutes of fame, then." Darkness hissed.  
  
"He will be…he's not one to get wrapped up in the hero aura." The female voice added. "See that you speak to him soon, Ben. We need him, as much as he will need us."  
  
"Understood, Valerie."  
  
The girl hung up, putting an arm around her digimon.  
  
"Our numbers are growing, Monodramon…we'll have a chance after all."  
  
How will B.J. handle having a partner?  
  
Who are Valerie, Darkness and Ben, and why do they want B.J.?  
  
And how safe is B.J. from the wrath of the Humans First Coalition?  
  
Find out next time, in Digimon Tamers: North of 49 - Episode 2! 


	2. Intermission 1: Tamer Profiles

Tamer Profiles:  
  
1.1.1.1.1 B.J. Pepin  
  
Age: 20  
  
D-Medal: Red, On chain around neck  
  
Crest: Spirit  
  
Partner: Shademon  
  
B.J. is a Journalism student living on his own. Intelligent but Immature, it's hard to predict whether or not he will run headlong into a situation or sit back and evaluate it.  
  
B.J. and (Digimon Name) share a closer bond than other tamers…(Digimon Name) was actually formed using B.J.'s DNA, acquired when his blood seeped into his D-Medal.  
  
1.1.2 Samantha Pepin  
  
Age: 14  
  
D-Medal: Blue - Wristwatch  
  
Crest: Resolve  
  
Partner: Tsukaimon  
  
To B.J., Samantha exists only to push his buttons. To Samantha, B.J. only exists to hold her back. Sam will never surrender, and it seems would rather die than back down. Tsukaimon often tries to get to the core of Samantha's violent, dangerous behavior, and at times must team up with Shademon to keep the two siblings from trying to harm one another.  
  
2  
  
3 Brittany Lee  
  
Age: 14  
  
D-Medal: Yellow, On Barette  
  
Crest: Compassion  
  
Partner: DemiDevimon  
  
Samantha's best friend Brittany is almost her opposite…she is quiet when Samantha is outspoken, and lets her feelings known when Sammy is more likely being silent. How a non- violent girl like Brittany got paired with DemiDevimon is anyone's guess. Brittany somewhat fears being connected to her partner, as many unsavoury figures in recent news have had digimon like DemiDevimon as partners…she fears the digimon will label her a troublemaker. DemiDevimon, however, wants nothing more than to be close with his partner, and can't understand why she pushes him away.  
  
  
  
Valerie  
  
Age: 19  
  
D-Medal: Green, Hangs from Wrist  
  
Crest: Forgiveness  
  
Partner: Monodramon  
  
Valerie is pretty much a lone wolf. She has very little to say, but you should still avoid getting on her bad side. Valerie doesn't have many friends, but is very loyal to those she has and would do almost anything for them. Monodramon is as serious as his partner in battle, but in normal life, he'd like to see her lighten up more.  
  
Darkness (Andrew Chen)  
  
Age: 18  
  
D-Medal: Purple, Worn on belt Bag  
  
Crest: Strength  
  
Partner: Renamon  
  
Darkness is one who follows instead of leads, and doesn't talk much - sometimes not at all, when addressed. Despite this, he is very intelligent, although he has a tendency to think aloud, muttering to himself. Renamon is similar to the one in the show, but she's more warm-hearted and doesn't finish her enemy off, just disables them so they can't fight anymore. She'll rush to Darkness' aid whenever he needs it, because she feels for him in more than a partner sense, harbouring a crush on him, though she doesn't believe there is a chance of them being anything more than partners. She's carries a Samurai-like mentality in battle; fight until resolution, whether victory or defeat.  
  
Rachael Ruzicka,  
  
Age: 16  
  
D-Medal: Black, On chain around waist  
  
Crest: Destiny  
  
Partner: Impmon  
  
Rachael is very intelligent, and a little intolerant of others her age. She speaks little, and maintains the image of a depressed loner. The only person she is totally open to is Impmon, who is blunt and straightforward to the point of coming off rude.  
  
Ben Milhoan  
  
Age: 17  
  
D-Medal: Chrome, attached to the side of his glasses  
  
Crest: Valor  
  
Partner: BlackGatomon  
  
Ben sets himself up as basically a combatant goon, and little more. He usually lets his actions speak for him instead of words, rarely has anything to add to a conversation, and never starts one. He seems to almost share a telepathic link with BlackGatomon, instructing him with little more then a look or slight body movement. In combat, he will usually try to draw danger towards himself and away from others. He also sleeps very little, preferring to stay awake and gaze at the nocturnal sky, though this seems to have no ill effect on him. BlackGatomon is more vocal than his partner, but still manages to distance himself from the group like Ben. He also wonders why Ben does not take charge, seeing him as superior to the other tamers.  
  
Tawny Goss  
  
Age: 17  
  
D-Medal: Orange – Anklet  
  
Crest: Integrity  
  
Partner: (Black) Agumon  
  
Tawny is mysterious and quiet, sometimes almost sinister-looking. Once she warms up, however, she is an honest, friendly, energetic girl with a somewhat macabre sense of humour. X, her partner, is in truth the reincarnation of BlackWarGreymon. Some higher power gave this artificially made digimon a chance at real happiness, and he's found it with Tawny. Though still introspective, and forever questioning his purpose and the purpose of his allies, X is much more open, and allows himself to feel more than confusion and anger.  
  
Chris "Soul" Soulsky  
  
Age: 15  
  
D-Medal: Gold, on earring  
  
Crest: Loyalty  
  
Partner: Lopmon  
  
Soul is a little out of place for his own age. Intelligent, but mostly spiteful on the outside, he focuses all of his skills to get rises out of other people. All in all, he probably means well, but in his current state, he's distant, deceitful and distrusting. While he tends to get attached to no one, he always keeps whatever promises he makes. Strength is hardly his forte, so he has to rely on speed and wit to move from one place to another. No one knows for sure if he has any family somewhere. He settles in Calgary upon discovering there is some "fun" to be had there. Lopmon acts as Chris' conscience whenever possible, despite the fact that Soul listens to him very little. 


	3. Episode 2: First 'Imp'ressions

Digimon Tamers: North of 49  
  
Episode Two: First 'Imp'ressions  
  
"I'd just like to state for the record that this blows." Darkness griped as he sat under a tree, in what barely passed as a grove on the edge of his high school's property. "Ben gets all the juicy jobs…all we ever do is watch and take notes."  
  
"Our operations would cease to be without surveillance." Renamon replied calmly, seated in a branch above him, and tapping away at Darkness' laptop. "Besides, with you completing classes, I have little else to do…I cannot remain seated in a classroom as long as you, and the others' partners will only spar with me so many times."  
  
"Speaking of classes, could you hurry it up? If I'm late getting in from our lunch break, Mr. Lowell will go into another of his speeches." Darkness made a twisted face and began mimicking the teacher. "Andrew Chen, if you had any concern for your future blah blah blah…"  
  
"Relax, this will only take a short time longer…I'm running another Medal Scan…"  
  
"You do that almost daily." Darkness scowled.  
  
"It is for our best interests…our Digiworld contact said there would be a total of nine of us throughout Calgary…so far, we have three…four, if B.J. will join us."  
  
"He will…did you see the shots of that criminal when they apprehended him? If he didn't break the guy's nose, he came pretty close! The guy had a shoeprint on his FACE!" Darkness noted.  
  
"A desire to fight won't be enough. And Shademon alone won't make him Tamer material, either." Renamon leapt down from the tree, the laptop in one arm.  
  
"Shademon?" Darkness sat up straighter.  
  
"I dropped Ben's message off at the Pepin household…and saw B.J. talking with a tall, bronze dragon. I overheard his name, but I've never heard of such a Digimon."  
  
"You always find out the good stuff while I'm taking some damn test." Darkness growled, crossing his arms.  
  
"It's not my fault, it's just coinci-" Renamon was cut short by the laptop beeping. "What's this?"  
  
"The batteries are probably dying again." Darkness said nonchalantly.  
  
"No…we've got THREE new signals…two coming from Junior Highs in the Northeast, and one from a Northwest High School…Initial scans label all three D-Medal carriers as Female…Two 14, One 16. One is incomplete…she's only a potential." Renamon began running her paws across the keyboard at a blistering pace.  
  
"Incredible…see what more we can get…" Darkness said, leaning in. "Digimon files loading…"  
  
"Signal 1…James Fowler High School…Digimon detected…ID…Impmon." Renamon mumbled. "If we cross-reference with that school's Student Database…"  
  
Darkness pointed. "There! The only Impmon there…Student Name, Rachael Ruzicka…"  
  
"We should alert Valerie immediately." Renamon stated.  
  
"Heck no. Who put her in charge anyway? I'm sick of surveillance…I say we locate this Rachael, talk to her, and show her why she has to join us!" Darkness said, shutting down the laptop.  
  
"But…the other signals should be reviewed…and we are not a vigilante group." Renamon said, stunned at Darkness' growing enthusiasm.  
  
"I know, I know. We're special, or whatever. Listen, I can cut my last class since I'm ahead. Be ready at 2:30, and we'll go confront her!" Darkness said, getting up.  
  
"But…this is highly…"  
  
"Renamon…promise me you won't tell Valerie…I want to prove I'm good for something more than surveillance." Darkness stared intently at the fox.  
  
She bowed her head. "I will not-"  
  
"Andrew!"  
  
"Don't call me that Renamon, you know I hate it." Darkness scowled.  
  
"I didn't. I'd best go." She phased out.  
  
"Hey Andrew, talkin' to yourself again?" One of his classmates came into view…people often joked about his mysterious conversations, which appeared to be with no one. Renamon, like Darkness, didn't like other students much, but had the advantage of not having to deal with them.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Darkness joked.  
  
"Yeah, well, class is in like 5 minutes…better hurry unless you want an encore of Lowell's tardiness rant!" He ran off toward the building.  
  
Darkness headed in the same direction, mumbling. "How's The Merchant of Venice ever gonna factor into my life anyway…"  
  
  
  
B.J. awoke near noon, reveling in his day of rest. He sat up, stretched, and looked around. Shademon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Shademon?" B.J. got up, dressed quickly, and stepped out of his bedroom.  
  
He found Shademon in the family room, looking at the TV remote. He managed to notice B.J., and ran over. "Morning sleepyhead! What's this?"  
  
"It's a Remote Control."  
  
"Oh." Shademon looked at it again. "…Can I eat it?"  
  
"No…it's for the TV. Watch." B.J. took the remote and turned it on.  
  
"Whoah! There are people in there!" Shademon ran up to the TV and stood less than a foot from it. "Why are they screaming and shoving each other?"  
  
"Huh?" B.J. walked up behind Shademon for a closer look. "Oh, it's the Jerry Springer show." He shut the television off. "Word of advice…don't watch TV during the day, except on weekends…it's not good for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trust me. If you hear names like Oprah, Jerry Springer, or Rosie O'Donnell, shut it off immediately." B.J. said.  
  
"Uhm, B.J…" Shademon started, when his stomach suddenly did the talking for him, growling audibly.  
  
"Now I know why you were looking for something to eat. C'mon, let me introduce you to what'll be your favourite room in the house…the kitchen."  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Shademon was seated on the counter, childlike, watching B.J. prepare the ingredients for lunch. "What's that thing?" He asked.  
  
"It's an apron, so I don't get flour all over myself." B.J. explained.  
  
"Can we eat that?"  
  
"No! Be patient, Shademon, I have to cook lunch before we can eat it."  
  
"I'm so hungry I could eat a Whamon!" The draconic Digimon whined, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"I'll believe that…after all, you almost ate that gun yesterday." B.J. joked.  
  
"Blech! That thing tasted awful!" Shademon shook his head and made a face. "So…what're you making?"  
  
"Pizza. I know the recipe off by heart."  
  
"It's off your heart? Gross! I don't want any, then!"  
  
"It's a figure of speech, Shademon!" B.J. said, rolling his eyes while mixing the dough. "I got a lot to teach you. Listen, go grab the mail while I knead the dough."  
  
"Of course we need the dough, otherwise you wouldn't make any, right?"  
  
B.J. sighed. "Just go on."  
  
Shademon walked away, then paused. "How do I grab the mail?"  
  
"Just open the front door, and take out whatever's in the box on the wall outside, and bring it back here." B.J. said, trying not to be angry.  
  
"Oh, Okay!" Shademon ran to the front door, his huge feet pounding the floor, sending vibrations all the way back to where B.J. stood.  
  
The young man sighed. "Never knew being a Digimon's partner meant being their teacher too." B.J. noted as he spread the dough on a pan and applied sauce, cheese and pepperoni. "It's like he'd been sheltered his whole life or something…"  
  
"Got it!" Shademon said, dropping a number of envelopes on the counter as B.J. placed the Pizza in the oven.  
  
"Okay, let's have a look see…" B.J. picked up the stack. "Mom, Mom, Heather, Mom, junk mail, Bill, Bill…I told the mailman there's no one by that name here…"  
  
"Hey, that one has your name on it!" Shademon said, pulling the last one from B.J.'s hands.  
  
"…And no stamp…What if it's an HFC threat? Or a letter bomb?" B.J. asked nervously.  
  
"Letter Bomb? What kind of attack is that?" Shademon asked.  
  
"Well, unless there's a Mailmon somewhere out there, I think we're safe." B.J. joked. "Besides, a mail bomb would be bulky, this is flat. I learned that somewhere. Can't remember."  
  
"Well, open it!" Shademon said, jumping from one foot to the other.  
  
"Stop it, you're shaking the foundations!" B.J. said as he took back the envelope and ripped it open. There was a single sheet written in neat script.  
  
B.J.:  
  
I wish to speak with you. Meet me at the monument in Confederation Park at 4:00. It is of the utmost importance. Come armed if you so desire.  
  
"It's signed 'An Ally'." B.J. finished.  
  
"What's Confederation Park?" Shademon asked.  
  
"It's a grassy stretch of land with a monument celebrating Canada's 100th year as a country, back in 1967." B.J. explained.  
  
"Should we go?" Shademon asked.  
  
"It sounds suspicious, but I think it's safe…the monument's right by the road, so they can't be planning anything bad…they'd have witnesses. Still, I think I'll bring that wooden dowel Mom keeps with her exercise stuff. It'll make a decent staff."  
  
"Okay, but can we eat first?" Shademon said, opening the oven door.  
  
B.J. pushed it closed again. "Gotta wait until it's ready. Besides, we have lots of time."  
  
"Awww…but I'm hungry NOW!"  
  
  
  
"Alright, remember, this Friday I'll be quizzing you on the three branches of government, their duties and how they are composed. Class dismissed."  
  
Finally, Valerie thought, packing up her books and exiting the University building, grateful the day's classes were over.  
  
"It's hard to stay awake in that class…" Monodramon said, stretching. "Wish it was optional."  
  
"I hear that." Valerie conceded, shifting the position of her backpack. "All I need now is some peace so I can study a bit, then we can relax." Just then a beeping noise alerted her, and she sighed.  
  
"Was that…" Monodramon started.  
  
"Yeah, our D-Medal…right on cue…I gotta stop saying these things out loud." She scanned the area, then casually made her way to a narrow alley between two buildings, and rolled up her sleeve, allowing the green device to drop from where it hung about her wrist, before flipping it up into her hand and turning it on. "I'm listening."  
  
"Val, it's Ben." The voice on the other end replied.  
  
"Good thing classes just ended…what's wrong?"  
  
"I've been alerted to a minor issue in need of handling…unfortunately, it's going to make things a little close. I need you to cover for me." Ben explained.  
  
"What's the problem?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing major, but it will be time-consuming."  
  
She rolled her eyes…there goes studying BEFORE crunch time. She checked her watch, the time nearing 3:00. "Tell me where I need to be."  
  
  
  
Darkness stood across the street from James Fowler High, twirling his closed umbrella in one hand and watching the doors…classes let out five minutes ago, and he was scanning the Digimon accompanying the students for an Impmon.  
  
"Nothing yet…" He muttered, just before Renamon, who was waving from the roof and gesturing to the parking lot, caught his attention. Darkness' eyes followed her hands until he saw it – a brown-haired girl in jeans and a dark blue jacket, with a purple creature with red gloves and a bandana marching beside her. Darkness grinned. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Impmon has landed."  
  
As Renamon leapt down to ground level, Darkness quickly caught up to her, then moved to catch up to the pair they sought. After clearing his throat, he began. "Excuse me, are you Rachael Ruzicka?"  
  
The girl and Impmon both turned. "Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Who's askin'?" Impmon added, suspicion obvious in his voice.  
  
"Renamon and I are friends…we just wanna talk to you about a certain piece of technology you may have."  
  
"Technology?" Rachael looked stunned, then quickly recomposed herself. "Can't help you."  
  
"We know you have it." Renamon said. "A D-Medal."  
  
"Yeah, like this." Darkness added, taking his own purple one from the bag worn on his belt.  
  
"So? We gotta D-thingie. What's it to ya?" Impmon shot back, while Rachael removed hers from a chain around her waist, the actual device out of sight in her pocket.  
  
"It's more than a simple device." Renamon began explaining. "It is a sign. A symbol of your purpose. You and Rachael are Tamers, Impmon…a rare breed."  
  
"Tamers?" Rachael said, unconvinced.  
  
"Yeah, exactly! People and Digimon whose abilities stretch beyond the norm." Darkness said, excited. He thought he was being convincing. 'Just a little more, and I'll have bagged us a new ally! Then Val and Ben will HAVE to show me more respect!'  
  
Rachael and Impmon both paused, then began laughing. "What, are we superheroes?" Impmon joked.  
  
"Yeah, right! Hey Impmon, let's go save the world! Up, up, and away!" Rachael added, and their laughter rung louder.  
  
Darkness looked shocked. "No, seriously! I'm not kidding here!"  
  
"Listen, pally, there's a pharmacy up the street. Go get your medication refilled." Impmon said. "C'mon, Rachael, we got homework." He took his partner, who was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, by the hand, and began to walk away.  
  
"We are not joking here." Renamon said testily.  
  
"Game's over, Foxy, go comb your fur or something." Impmon said.  
  
The sound of scraping metal interrupted them, loud, long, and irritating.  
  
"What was that?" Darkness asked. Rachael paused.  
  
"Sounded like someone's messing with the dumpsters round back." She replied. "Better check it out. Last time they were vandalized there was a school assembly, and we all got chewed out." She headed behind the building.  
  
  
  
B.J. was trying to keep his patience. He'd arrived a bit too early, and was pacing the length of the monument out of boredom, holding the six and one half foot long wooden dowel like a walking stick.  
  
"Lookit all the flags!" Shademon said, staring upward at the flapping banners. "What's that one for?"  
  
"That's Nova Scotia's flag, Shademon."  
  
"And that one?"  
  
"Quebec." B.J. replied calmly.  
  
"What about THAT one?" Shademon asked, pointing.  
  
"I think it's the Northwest Territories."  
  
"Not even close. That's British Columbia's."  
  
"Huh?" Shademon and B.J. both turned to face the girl almost B.J.'s age standing on the other edge of the monument, her partner, a draconic creature with winglike, leathery material attached to it's arms, beside her. B.J. took up his staff into both hands. "And you are?"  
  
"The one who called you here, or rather one of them. My name is Valerie, and this is Monodramon." Her partner took a quick bow. "We want to talk to you."  
  
"If you have anything to do with the media, bugger off. I can only answer the same questions so many times." B.J. said, easing his stance a bit.  
  
"Oh, I have nothing to do with the TV or Newspapers, but I do have questions. You answer mine, I'll answer yours." She said calmly.  
  
"Fine, you first." B.J. said tensely.  
  
"How long ago did you acquire your D-Medal?"  
  
B.J. was so surprised he took a step back. "My WHAT?"  
  
"Oh come now, like you don't have one. We already know."  
  
"I got it Saturday night, then."  
  
"Is that so…we detected yours rather quickly, then…"  
  
"My turn…why the hell is my D-Medal important to you?" B.J. said suspiciously.  
  
"They're rare. We have to gather as many as we can." Valerie responded.  
  
"Like hell you're gettin' ours!" Shademon shot back, growling. B.J. tightened his grip on his staff.  
  
"That ain't what we mean, relax!" Monodramon said, interceding. "You know what something like that means, right?"  
  
"I THINK I know…"  
  
"Trust us…you know." Valerie said, reclaiming the discussion. "It means you and your partner share a purpose above and beyond the average pairing of human and Digimon."  
  
"And how do you know?" B.J. said, as though not believing he could be anything special.  
  
"Because I have already awoken to my own." Valerie said, rolling up her sleeve, and letting her own, green D-Medal drop from it's hiding place.  
  
"I see…" B.J. said, still nervous.  
  
"A friend of ours warned us our hometown would be a focal point in determining the future of Digimon/human relations…and said that there would be a group of us chosen to forge that path…nine of us, to be precise." Valerie began explaining. "Right now, there is only myself and two others, Ben and Darkness…a total of three…but there could be four."  
  
"Go on…" B.J. said.  
  
"We need you…and you need us…if the kind of bonds humans and Digimon have are to remain strong, or even, we can only hope, become stronger. I'm asking you to join our cause." Valerie said.  
  
"Whoah whoah whoah…I made one little speech…I can't go around staging protests and championing some movement." B.J. said. "I don't do politics."  
  
"That is not our purpose at all…there are…" She struggled for a term, "…forces…beyond our control…that seek to shatter things…to burn down the bridges we've just begun to build. We're not protesters…we're enforcers."  
  
"Oh, so I should join a MILITANT group…Riiiiight…" B.J. said sarcastically. "You're losin' me fast here."  
  
"We're defenders…in the past the fight to unify Digimon and Humans was fought on their turf…now we have to protect that unity on ours." Valerie's tone grew softer. "If we fail…humans and Digimon could grow apart…or worse…"  
  
Monodramon took Valerie's hand like a child. "We wanna keep things the way they're going…but we'll have to fight for it…" He began. "There are humans like the HFC, wild Digimon that despise humans, and even factors we don't know anything about yet!"  
  
Valerie took charge once again. "I wouldn't want to lose Monodramon…would you want anything to happen to your partner?"  
  
"Of course not!" B.J. replied, thumping the staff on the concrete for emphasis. "We only just met! I wouldn't want things to end before they start!"  
  
"Then you'll join us?" Monodramon asked, eyes gleaming like B.J. had already said yes.  
  
"I…we…uhm…"  
  
The discussion was cut off by the sound of screaming, as a handful of teenagers shot by on foot, blades, skateboards and more, some followed by their Digimon, some carrying their partners, and some BEING carried by them.  
  
"What the hell?" B.J. said.  
  
He was answered by a familiar beeping, and Valerie checked out her D-Medal while B.J. stood a bit confused.  
  
"Wild Digimon about a Kilometre east of here…it's at James Fowler…we're too far to get a reading on what Digimon…"  
  
"A wild Digimon THIS far into town?" B.J. replied, stunned.  
  
Shademon grabbed B.J. by one sleeve. "Let's go!"  
  
"WHAT? Why us? The cops should do it! They have guns and tear gas and stuff! We've got you, me, and a STICK!"  
  
"The cops can't do it." Monodramon replied. "Wild Digimon are becoming increasingly volatile…police aren't prepared for it!"  
  
"Then how in hell are WE gonna be prepared?" B.J. said desperately.  
  
"We are prepared…we have these." Valerie said, holding up her D-Medal. "Come on…the odds are better if we both go." She took off through Confederation Park, Monodramon and Shademon hot on her heels.  
  
B.J. gulped. "I'm gonna save the day with a hunk of molded plastic…I hope my student health plan covers this!" He said before dashing to catch up.  
  
  
  
Rachael dove and rolled as the enormous red bug zoomed overhead, its razor- sharp pincers missing by inches.  
  
"How'd something this BIG get this far into town unnoticed?" She said desperately.  
  
Renamon spoke as Darkness scanned it with his D-Medal, quoting the display almost verbatim. "Kuwagamon, Champion level Insectoid Digimon. Ruthless, vicious, ravenous…"  
  
"…and those are its GOOD qualities!" Darkness butted in, gulping loudly. "You know what to do, Renamon. Keep it from the building, there may still be people inside."  
  
"No sooner said than done." She replied, and leapt onto the roof of a car still parked in the lot. "Now…Diamond…WHOAH!" Her attack was cut short as another low buzz nearly took her from her perch, had she not leapt over the enormous beetle-like creature. It turned and headed back, but not towards the vulpine.  
  
"Why is it…"  
  
"Renamon! It's Rachael! Kuwagamon wants Rachael!" Darkness called. "It's another T-Hunter!" Sure enough, the enormous bug had its sights set on the girl trying to shelter behind one of the cars. Impmon was on the vehicle's hood.  
  
"You wanna piece of us, buddy? I got two words for ya…Bada BOOM!" The small purple creature pitched a fireball fastball-style at the bug…which merely bounced off.  
  
"What the…we're better off throwin' spitwads at it!"  
  
"Impmon, MOVE!" Rachael grabbed her partner and ran as the creature's pincers impaled the car she'd hidden behind as though it was made of paper.  
  
"Oh, man, I need backup!" Darkness wailed.  
  
"Ask and ye shall receive…" A voice behind him said. Less than ten feet away stood Ben, a black, feline Digimon at his side.  
  
"Your timing's impeccable, guys!"  
  
"Not quite, I was too late to keep you from talking to the potential Tamer." Ben said, fixing an accusatory glare on Darkness, who blinked, then turned to his partner.  
  
"You said you wouldn't TELL anyone, Renamon!"  
  
"I said I wouldn't tell VALERIE."  
  
"Traitor…"  
  
Ben broke it up. "Nevermind that! Stop talking and get moving, or we're not gonna have a potential to fight over! BlackGatomon, get in there!"  
  
"Right!" The cat leapt into the fray.  
  
"Back to business, Renamon. Keep that thing away from Rachael." Darkness instructed. The foxlike Digimon soon followed the feline.  
  
"We'll be having a talk about this later, Andrew." Ben said sternly.  
  
Darkness groaned. "Don't call me that."  
  
Despite the best efforts of the Digimon, their partners, and even the unwilling target and her Impmon, nothing seemed to slow the enormous insect down. B.J., Valerie and the dragon Digimon arrived just as Kuwagamon reduced a pickup truck to scrap metal.  
  
B.J. broke the stunned silence. "What the F*** is going ON here?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Valerie said. "Ben, what's the situation?"  
  
"Andrew found a potential, and went to check on it…then this T-Hunter showed up."  
  
"Wonderful…" Valerie said sarcastically.  
  
B.J. scratched his head. "T-Hunter?"  
  
"Tamer Hunter." Darkness said bluntly. "Digimon whose job it is to find people like us and wipe 'em out. If he finishes off Rachael, we're next on the hit list."  
  
"Well then, I guess it's obvious. We take him out, right?" B.J. asked nervously.  
  
"Right!" Shademon answered. "I can take him!" He began joining the battle, and Monodramon wasn't far behind.  
  
"Shademon, get back here!" B.J. tried to chase down his companion, but found two sets of hands holding him back.  
  
"This is no place for us, B.J.. We're of better use to our Digimon on the sidelines." Valerie said simply.  
  
"How is standing here WATCHING gonna help?" B.J. shot back angrily.  
  
Ben sighed. "As much as we would want to help, our involvement would only hold them back…this is no place for humans."  
  
"Last I checked, that girl dodging that bug like a bullfighter was human! And my partner's out there too! Now, one side!" B.J. pushed his way past.  
  
"B.J., wait, you know nothing of a Tamer's role!" Valerie blurted out.  
  
"S'like being a cop…serve 'n' protect, right? The rest is all details." B.J. readied the wooden staff and jumped up on a minivan.  
  
"HEY!" he cried, "TALL, RED AND UGLY! YOU WANNA TAMER? OVER HERE! I DARE YOU! C'MON, YOUR MAMA WAS A COCKROACH!" He waved his arms and the staff to further attract attention. It worked, and the insect turned, took a look at B.J., then screeched and changed course.  
  
"He's either crazy or stupid." Valerie said blankly.  
  
"I vote both!" Ben added.  
  
"He's my kind of Tamer!" Darkness added, readying his umbrella like a sword.  
  
"The kid's a psycho…" Impmon said as he and Rachael used the opportunity to join the others.  
  
As the insect closed in, B.J. took a step forward and thrust the end of the staff, striking it dead between where one would assume it's eyes were, the staff splintering against the hard shell. The bug squealed in pain, its pincers flaring open from almost crushing the young man. As it passed on, it's body knocked him from the van to the street, his head bouncing roughly off the asphalt. He moaned and began to slowly push himself up.  
  
"He's toast, if you don't act!" Rachael cried to the three Tamers. "You're the elite fighting force or whatever, so DO SOMETHING!"  
  
"He's tougher than our other foes…" Ben said critically.  
  
"Our attacks are just bouncing off…" Andrew added.  
  
Valerie searched her pockets and blushed. "Did anyone remember their cards?" Both guys searched, then imitated their female counterpart. "Great, too weak, and we can't Digi-modify…"  
  
Their discussion was interrupted by the sound of breaking asphalt as Kuwagamon's pincers missed a rolling B.J. by inches, spearing into the pavement.  
  
"Dark Missile! ROAR!" Shademon fired off the black bolt, doing little more damage than Impmon's fireball.  
  
"Digi-What?" Rachael said.  
  
"Digi-Modify…Enhancing our parameters with cards…" Renamon began explaining.  
  
"Digi-Battle cards?" Impmon asked.  
  
"Yes. An embarrassment I'm not prepared…" Ben replied.  
  
Rachael's face changed, and she grabbed Valerie by the shoulders. "How is it done?"  
  
Valerie looked shocked, like she was being interrogated. "By running a card through one's D-Medal and stating it's purpose, but we…"  
  
"Good, thanks." Rachael pushed the other girl aside and ran into the middle of the parking lot, Impmon in tow. "Ready?"  
  
"No…" Impmon said nervously.  
  
"Tough, we're doing it anyway." Rachael took a deep breath. "KUWAGAMON!"  
  
The insect finally pried its pincers loose, and returned its attentions to its original target…the female human with the Impmon. She stood alone…wide open, with one hand in her jeans pocket, the other reaching into her jacket. He screeched, took wing, and prepared to dive.  
  
"Hungry, bug-boy?" She muttered to herself. "I got a can of whoop-ass you can chow down on…" In one swift motion, she drew from her jeans her D- Medal, the device coming free from the chain around her waist smoothly, and producing a colourful card from her jacket.  
  
She brought the two items together swiftly, to collide before her…the card passing swiftly through the device.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" She shouted. "Starmon Activate!"  
  
Impmon began to glow faintly.  
  
"Whoah…I can feel it…like I'm two Digimon at once! Cool!" Impmon turned and grinned at the enormous beetle-monster, raising his hands over his head. "METEOR STORM!"  
  
Space seemed to rip open in the sky above the high school, just before flaming boulders poured from the opening, blasting the bug from the sky and pounding it, blow after blow, into the earth. As the last burning stone struck, Kuwagamon burst into a shower of black debris, fading as it drifted.  
  
"Wow…it actually worked." Rachael said, stunned.  
  
"That ROCKED!" Impmon said, easily jumping his own height into the air. "Digi-Modify me again!"  
  
"Most Impressive." Ben said calmly.  
  
"You KICKED ass!" Andrew added.  
  
"And saved ours." B.J. finished, limping slightly. Both he and his partner looked beat up, and we being supported by Valerie and Monodramon, respectively.  
  
"More like a quick payback. No big deal." Impmon said, casually waving it off.  
  
"Good thing I keep a card on me at all times for luck!" Rachael said, shaking a bit.  
  
"Not the best way to introduce two potential Tamers to the fold." Valerie said. "But we must make do."  
  
"Call it their crash course." Andrew joked.  
  
"I'd say they passed. Reflex, instinct, intelligence…though one's Judgement skills need work." Renamon said.  
  
"Stuff it, furball." B.J. and Shademon shot back.  
  
"Attitude needs work too…" She mumbled, suppressing laughter.  
  
"Regardless, they've seen what we're up against…and in the worst possible light…knowing all this…would they still join us?" Ben said nervously. The Tamer trio looked at the battered young man and the girl trying to tame her wildly pounding heart.  
  
Both paused…looked into their partner's eyes…and, all four as one, turned to the small group. "Damn Straight!"  
  
The Tamers breathed relieved sighs, their faces breaking out into a smile.  
  
"We were three, now we are five." Valerie said, staring at the sky and mouthing out "Thank You."  
  
"We should celebrate!" Darkness added.  
  
"Good idea. We should leave before the cops arrive anyway. And Darkness? You're buying." Ben grinned.  
  
"WHAT? ME? WHY?" Andrew stammered.  
  
"Because…you taking matters into your own hands made things complicated." Ben said. Valerie, upon hearing this, glared at Andrew, who popped his umbrella open between himself and her as though it could protect him.  
  
"Renamon, what do I do?" He asked tensely.  
  
"In your situation?" Renamon looked as nervous as her counterpart. "I'd beg."  
  
"I'll pay if we drop this whole thing!" Darkness blurted out.  
  
Valerie grinned. "Done! Let's eat, in honour of our newest allies! Introduce yourselves, you two!"  
  
Rachael took a quick bow. "Rachael Ruzicka, and Impmon." Her partner copied her.  
  
B.J. tried to follow suit, but found his bruises didn't like the idea. "This is Shademon, and I'm B.J."  
  
Rachael blinked. "B.J. Pepin? Seriously?"  
  
"Uhm…yeah…that's me." B.J. replied nervously, before finding himself suddenly off-balance. "What the hell?"  
  
"It's him, Rach!" Impmon responded, holding up B.J.'s foot and looking under it. "The shoeprints match the ones off the crook's face from TV!"  
  
"OW! Leggo! I think I bruised that ankle! You're making it worse!" B.J. whined.  
  
"You take a few slugs and you don't complain, but a little hurt foot and your bawling? What kinda Tamer are you?" Impmon said haughtily.  
  
"You wanna be the second guy to taste his sneakers?" Shademon shot back, and the discussion dissolved into assorted threats and insults between the two Digimon, their partners trying to clam them up.  
  
The original tamers and their Digimon all shook their heads.  
  
"These four…are gonna seriously affect the team dynamic." Monodramon said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"No kidding." All three humans replied.  
  
  
  
How will Rachael and B.J. handle the role of Tamer, and can the others survive teaching them?  
  
What about those other D-Medal signals? There are four left, right?  
  
Get the answers in Digimon Tamers: North of 49 – Episode 3! 


End file.
